


Halcyon

by TheWhumpTexts



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: AU, Age Regression, Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver!Jo, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, Little!Alex, Meredith Grey & Alex Karev Friendship, Multi, PTSD, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self Harm, Sexual Assault, Sick Alex, Trauma, abused alex, alex and jo are a later thing, caregiver!meredith, caregiver!owen, little daycare fic, moodboard, post trauma, regressed alex karev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhumpTexts/pseuds/TheWhumpTexts
Summary: Alex Karev ends up in the ER after a traumatizing assault and is taken care of by his friends.
Relationships: Alex Karev & Jo Wilson Karev, Meredith Grey/Derek Shepherd, Teddy Altman/Owen Hunt
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	Halcyon

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a complete AU but is semi-cannon in some parts.  
> Will be doing a moodboard per chapter CAUSE IT SETS THE VIBE OKAY
> 
> luv you all and I'm sorry I never respond  
> ~effie

_**Halcyon (a.)** _

_\HAL-see-un\_

_**Denoting a period of time in the past that was idyllically happy and peaceful.** _

**************************************************************************

It was around four a.m. when two paramedics wheeled a traumatized Alex Karev into Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital.

"28 year old male- multiple lacerations in the wrists and ankles about 1 cm deep, possible concussion." The female paramedic stated Alex's wounds like a mantra. 

"We found him out on the road when we were going back to the station and he looks to be in shock." Her partner explained to someone Alex couldn't see.

He tried to will his eyes to focus, but his hearing and vision were off; it was like hearing someone talk when you're underwater- _warbly,_ almost obscured. The young intern tried to calm himself, but his body and his brain felt like it was a pile of mush. He took a panicked breath as he looked around and tried to process what hospital or medical centre he was at. 

"I've got it fr- _Karev?!_ " 

Alex looked up, and felt a holy feeling wash over him as he saw a familiar face. He thanked God that he was in _his_ hospital. But then a question popped into his mind- why _was_ he at the hospital?

"Karev, can you hear me? What happened?" 

Owen Hunt shined a flashlight in Alex's eyes, looking either mad or worried; but in his state, Alex couldn't tell which and began to panic. The holy feeling disappeared and in it's place, fear ripped through him like a knife. 

He abruptly sat up and tried to get off the gurney, but the world swayed and he was roughly pushed back down by the two paramedics.

"No! G-Get off! Get the fuck away from me!" He screamed hoarsely.

The second hands slammed him against the uncomfortable gurney, violent, flashing glimpses of Leah Murphy, sharp wire, and smeared blood went past his eyes and he began to hyperventilate.

His entire thought process was interrupted by the need to flee- _to hide_. Alex had felt this way before, many, many times but he was always able to keep it in check. He whipped his head back and forth as he heard frantic voices- **_familiar_** voices; but it was like he was back there- back in that room with the second worst monster in his life. 

Tears coated his cheeks as he reached out for something to grab onto- anything to ground his body and help him breathe. Though instead of a sheet, or the bed, Alex felt his hand grasp another's. He went to pull it away, and squirmed in fear when the grip didn't release.

"-at me, Alex, it's okay. You're safe, buddy, you're safe!"

Alex blinked repeatedly as Owen Hunt's face came into view. He felt the relief again- and he squeezed his hand desperately. It felt comforting hearing his real name, but strange coming from Dr. Hunt.

"Breathe for me, okay? Deep breaths." Owen demonstrated a breath for him, trying to get him to follow.

Alex shakily obeyed as he looked around at his friends crowding him. He tried to hide his face with his free hand, feeling overwhelmingly exposed. It didn't help matters that he was only dressed in his boxers. He shakily gasped as Owen lifted him onto a bed. 

"Back- Everyone back! Meredith, take me a to a free room!" 

Alex kept breathing deeply, feeling his nerves calm as much as they could. It was easier to calm down at the thought of Meredith being near him. He was wheeled down the hall swiftly, Owen and Meredith towering over him with concerned faces. 

"We've got you, Alex. It's alright. _You're alright_." Meredith touched his shoulder softly as they walked quickly down the hall. But instead of melting into her touch like he usually did, he jumped like her hand was on fire. 

He then saw Owen stare at him with a deeply solemn expression, and his lip wobbled dangerously. It felt like he saw right through him; like he was made of all glass. And just like glass tends to do, Alex broke. 

He covered his face as sobs broke through his coarse throat. Crying wasn't something he did normally; it was only in his deepest sorrows that he allowed himself the relief of tears, so breaking down in front of his chief and best friend just added onto the embarrassment and self-hatred he was going through.

"Alex, who did this to you?"

Owen's voice was soft, caring. Even still, Alex felt the shame bubble in his chest. He couldn't form the words, couldn't bear to tell Owen and Meredith and watch their faces stare back at him filled with disgust. He shook his head vigorously. 

"Here." Meredith stated firmly.

They swiftly led Alex into a room and got him into the bed, but not without him tensing up completely the second their hands touched his skin. 

"Alex, I need you to tell me what happened so I know how to help." Owen said, gathering certain medical supplies from around the room.

Alex shook his head again, and glanced at Meredith. She wore the same face as she did those rare nights she would hold him, calming him down from a panic attack. He never told her the whole story of his childhood, just the necessary parts.

_'Shitty mom, shitty dad, shitty life.'_

That's all he ever let her know. She had no idea of the night's Alex longed to forget, or the scars that lay under fabric of his jeans. And now, he had another trauma to hide from her. Suddenly, guilt mixed into the bubble of shame and he had the overwhelming urge to ask her to leave. She had told Alex every single piece about her story, and he wasn't even brave enough to tell her half of his. He looked at the wall, and closed his eyes as he willed his sobs to die down. It was a few seconds before anyone spoke.

"Meredith, could you give Alex and I a few minutes?"

Meredith looked slightly hurt, but nodded and left the room, shutting the door behind her. Alex frowned, feeling the same transparency as he was feeling before. Owen then shut the blinds and Alex felt the need to flee again. He sat upright again abruptly, trying his hardest to ignore the dizziness he was experiencing. 

"I-I'm fine- I gotta get out of h-here, Hunt, I need t-" 

Alex was pushed back down onto the bed as he tried to get up, but Owen was much gentler than the two paramedics who had brought him in

"You need to sit tight, I'm going to help clean those cuts and get you feeling better."

Alex looked at him warily as he pulled a chair to his bedside. He trusted Owen, of course, but after the night he had, he didn't know who he could trust. Owen looked at him pensively as he grabbed his wrist to look over his wound, ignoring Alex's slight flinch. 

"This must have really hurt." He said quietly as he pulled the gauze off the paramedics had applied. 

Alex wanted to tell him that _yes_ , _it_ ** _hurt_**. He wanted to cry, to let out the shameful feelings he was trying to keep inside; but that was weakness, and Alex prided himself in being anything but. So he didn't respond, and kept an eye on where Owen's hands were. 

Owen began to freeze the area around Alex's right wrist and then got to work cleaning and stitching the wound. It was quick, gentle and silent, and soon, he began the left wrist. While he was working, Alex was surprised when he realized he was enjoying the small non-violent contact Owen was giving him. It was nice, to have that after such a night. It also distracted him from the dreadful questions to come. He was desperately trying to push the memories out of his brain, and if it were up to him, would keep them locked in his head forever. But within an hour, Alex's wrists and ankles were completely stitched up and the dreadful questions were inevitable. 

"Alex, I need you to tell me who did this to you. Whoever it is deserves to be punished." The trauma surgeon said as he finished up the bandages. 

Alex looked down as he noticed Owen was stroking his wrist. He didn't understand why he was being so gentle, when usually, he was very serious with him. He welcomed any sort of gentleness, but also hated that he was letting his guard down.

"C-can't." He said, coughing a bit.

Owen looked alert suddenly, and gently touched Alex's neck to examine it. Alex shifted away, not making eye contact with him. He knew the bruises that his attacker left were very visible, but he was trying not to think about it. 

"Why not?" Owen asked, trying to hide his worry. 

"Sh-she'll hurt me worse- she'll make me l-leave here- don't wanna leave here." 

Owen suddenly looked angry. 

"One of us here hurt you? _Who?!_ "

His tone was more demanding now, and it scared Alex. He moved away from him and despite the freezing in his wrists, pulled his knees to his chest to his best ability. 

" _Shi_ \- Hey, I'm sorry, Alex, I'm sorry- I didn't mean to raise my voice...' Owen put his hand on Alex's, and looked at him solemnly again.

"I won't raise my voice again. But I need to know who did this, so we can take the steps to protect you from them." 

_There it was again..._ Owen's impending stare that made him break so easily. He took a shuddering breath as tears fell down his face once more. But like always, Alex braved his continuous storm,

**_and spoke._ **

"Leah Murphy."

************************************************************************


End file.
